


boy with the blues (you sing the prettiest songs)

by rodakinaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, is it unrequited? who knows, space au kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodakinaa/pseuds/rodakinaa
Summary: Life isn't so bad with Chanyeol by his side.





	boy with the blues (you sing the prettiest songs)

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically little glimpses of their lives progressing so nothing's really "fleshed out" and there's literally no dialogue 
> 
> (let's all forget about science and the facts and pretend they can actually survive on venus)

The Earthlings call Venus the planet of love. They tell stories of beautiful gods and goddesses that ruled over the heavens and the stars, but Baekhyun knows it’s not true. Venus is home, Venus is interconnected facilities with white walls and glass windows, and Venus is loveless. 

♀

Aphrodite 48 was the first mission, and an ambitious one at that. The scientists on Earth wanted to know more, so they recruited 100 participants to test out a rocket that would be sent to Venus. It was a success, and the mission gradually grew in size. By the end, Venus was intricate and pristine buildings with a dusty backdrop. Baekhyun was born later, one of the few that were not Earth natives.  
  
Over time, Baekhyun has learned to live in the carefully created society, but sometimes, he wishes it was different. 

  


♀

Baekhyun meets Chanyeol in his film studies class. Not many people he knows are in the class, opting for a more “mature and appropriate” choice; Baekhyun thinks they’re all just boring.  
  
Chanyeol is wide eyes, pointy ears, and a deep voice. He learns that Chanyeol plays guitar and piano, and sings sometimes. Baekhyun wants to ask him to sing, but they just met a couple minutes ago and Baekhyun knows that would make it awkward. Instead, he asks Chanyeol if he’s taking any music classes, and is delighted when he figures out they have an almost identical schedule.  
  
Perhaps Venus is not so bad with someone like Chanyeol in its midst. 

  


♀

A few months later, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol are the best of friends. They study in the library together, eat and play around in class together, and Baekhyun treasures all of it, but he especially enjoys those late nights when they lay on the ground in the library and stare up at the stars through the glass dome. On those nights, both of them are quiet; a comfortable silence embraces them, their peaceful thoughts dancing in the air they breathe out. Eventually, Chanyeol sneezes or Baekhyun giggles, and they’re back to reality. Baekhyun doesn’t mind it when Chanyeol is at the center of it. 

♀

Chanyeol sings for him. They’re in Chanyeol’s room, loudly eating crackers and ruffling through an assortment of candies when he picks up his guitar. Baekhyun’s heart beats a little faster, and he shoves a handful of gummy bears in his mouth to distract himself. Chanyeol clears his throat and strums the guitar, adjusting the tune. Baekhyun sits in silent anticipation and bites into a chocolate bar.  
  
When the first word comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth, Baekhyun knows he’s gone. 

  


♀

Sometimes Baekhyun finds Chanyeol in the morning before class with dark circles underneath his eyes. Sometimes Chanyeol politely declines the offer of going out, and Baekhyun knows. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol pushes himself to keep living every day, to take a shower and change his clothes. Baekhyun knows that music is Chanyeol’s safe place, a haven that protects from the harsh world and its expectations. Baekhyun knows, and it hurts to see him like this. He tries so hard to be there, to be a shoulder to cry on, a hug, or a whisper of encouragement for Chanyeol, but he knows.  
  
Love can’t save us all. 

  


♀

Months pass and turn into years. Baekhyun’s studies become more demanding, as do Chanyeol’s, and things just aren’t the same as they were. Baekhyun wishes it was. He finds himself alone in the library staring at the stars more and craves the warm (and tall) presence that used to occupy the space beside him.  
  
Baekhyun has always known that these types of things only last long enough for us to believe in forever, but he really thought that maybe, just maybe, things would’ve been different with Chanyeol. 

  


♀

They’re back in Chanyeol’s room again. It’s been a while, and Baekhyun feels a little sad at the fact that the walls are bare and the desk is neatly organized now. The air around them is filled with unspoken words, all tinged with sadness and the distance of an acquaintance. Baekhyun wants to cry when Chanyeol reaches for his guitar, memories flooding back.  
  
Both of them are so tired, so sad now, and it resonates in Chanyeol’s soft and yet so deep voice as he sings quietly. The melody is gentle and loving, and the words speak of two lovers on the moon who live in a dream that never ends. Baekhyun smiles sadly. In a different universe, perhaps Baekhyun and Chanyeol could be the lovers on the moon. 

  


♀

After things settle down after graduation, Baekhyun finds himself with Chanyeol looking at the stars again. Baekhyun is on the verge of sleep, his eyelashes fluttering when he feels fingers intertwined with his. Chanyeol’s hand easily engulfs his, and Baekhyun smiles.  
Venus is such a loveless place, but with Chanyeol by his side, they can pretend they’re lovers on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible but i havent written in forever and i'm a lil proud that i actually finished it :^)
> 
> sorry for any errors! i wrote this rlly quickly so it probs doesn't make any sense


End file.
